


Braids

by Kobo



Series: RebelCaptain Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Cassian piped up that he wanted – no, needed, he said – to learn how to braid hair, like Jyn or Leia or the other women around the rebellion did. He wanted to be able to braid his daughter’s hair just as well as Jyn could. “It’s just practical,” he’d assured Jyn, and she’d volunteered her hair for his practice. The skill turns out to be useful for many years to come.Based on RebelCaptain Appreciation Week's Prompt #7: Future





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I really meant to respond to more of these prompts during the week but between Easter weekend and finals coming up, real life has really gotten in the way of my writing schedule. If I can, I may post responses to the other prompts, but no guarantees! Still, I hope you enjoy this one
> 
> Also, I consider this work within the same universe as [Our Little Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9812987), in case anyone is curious about reading that one!

“Cassian, you’re a battle-hardened Rebel spy. This is not the most difficult thing you’ve had to do in your life.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Cassian muttered. Guessing by the muffled quality of the words, his lip was between his teeth.

“You really don’t even need to learn how to do this.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to.”

“And,” Jyn attempted to turn around, only to have Cassian grunt in frustration at her and turn her head forward again. “Chances are the baby will be born without hair. Even if she did have hair, it’ll likely be years before her hair is long enough to braid. You don’t need to learn how to braid hair now.”

“At the rate I’m going, I’ll need all those years to learn how to do this,” Cassian groaned. “Jyn, you and Leia make this look so easy.”

“Considering you’ve only been trying for two hours, I don’t think that’s true,” Jyn laughed. “Do you want me to demonstrate again?”

“Yes, please.”

Cassian released his hold on Jyn’s hair, and she reached back to untangle it (how had Cassian managed to knot it _that_ badly?) with her fingers. With slow fingers, Jyn separated the hair into three sections and crossed them over each other, adding more hair each time and giving Cassian instructions as she went.

“See?” She said when she’d finished. “Easy.”

Cassian reached back for her hair, and Jyn closed her eyes. The longer it took Cassian to master braiding, the longer she would enjoy the feeling of him playing with her hair – the only downside being the occasional sharp tug on her scalp.

She and Cassian had been relaxing on their bed, his hands lightly brushing the expanding skin of her abdomen when Cassian had suddenly piped up that he wanted – no, _needed_ , he said – to learn how to braid hair, like Jyn or Leia or the other women around the rebellion did. He wanted to be able to braid his daughter’s hair just as well as Jyn could. “It’s just practical,” he’d assured Jyn, and she’d volunteered her hair for his practice.

A smile she couldn’t help broke out across Jyn’s face. An image of a little girl – _their_ little girl, like the med droids had told them – running around with twin braids, just like Jyn had when she was little. Those braids were dark, like hers, but her skin was tanned like Cassian’s. Cassian’s eyes, too, shined back at her, filled with the same fire Cassian loved to see in her eyes.

She’d be the perfect blend of them, Jyn was certain.

“Here,” Cassian finally proclaimed a few minutes later. “I think I’ve got it.”

Jyn reached behind her head, feeing the hair there. A few lumps stood out beneath her fingers, as well as a few stray hairs, but the braid was sturdy. She turned around to kiss Cassian.

“They’re not quite Princess Leia’s braids yet, but I’m sure your daughter will love them.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Papa?”

Cassian groaned and opened his eyes slightly, blinking until his daughter came into focus. “Lyra, what is it? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Papa.”

She did, indeed, seem to be fine; Lyra stood before him still wearing her sleep clothes, her thick hair wild around her shoulders. Cassian heard movements down the hallway and realized Jyn must have woken up to take care of their son, Antonio, and woken Lyra in the process. The dim light coming through the windows told Cassian it barely counted as morning yet, but, unfortunately, a six-month-old never grasped the concept of sleeping in.

“How about we catch a few more minutes of sleep, _mi amor_?” Cassian offered, pulling the covers back and patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Lyra giggled, shaking her head. “No, Papa. I want to help Mama, but she said you needed to braid my hair first.”

Cassian’s eyes flickered towards the door. “Are you sure you don’t want a few more minutes of sleep? Mama will never know.”

“Mama said you’d try that, and she said not to fall for it.”

Cassian couldn’t help but chuckle; Jyn knew him too well. With another groan, Cassian lifted himself into a sitting position, and nodding towards his daughter. “We both know Mama’s words are law, so we better get to it. Got your hairbrush?”

Lyra nodded eagerly, handing her hairbrush and two hair ties to him.

Brushing Lyra’s hair, especially after she’d slept on it, turned into an arduous task. The thick locks tangled around themselves easily, and Lyra’s active life of playing and exploring tended to leave it worse for the wear. But Cassian had spent her five years perfecting his ability to braid hair, and it came in handy now that he and Jyn needed to split their time between two children.

Lyra sat patiently as Cassian finished one braid, and then it’s twin. Just as he tied off the second braid, Jyn entered the room, Antonio snuggled into her shoulder. At the sight of her little brother, Lyra began to squirm. Cassian gave a quick tug on her braids. “All good, _mi amor_?”

“All good, Papa.” She gave him a huge grin and wrapped her arms around in neck. “I love you.”

“Always.” Cassian kissed her cheek, tickling her sides lightly until she giggled. “Go help your mama with breakfast.”

Lyra nodded and ran towards the kitchen as Cassian greeted Jyn and Antonio with light kisses to the cheek.

“I’m more thankful every day that you insisted on learning that,” Jyn laughed as she handed Antonio to Cassian.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s not how Senator Organa does it,” Lyra whined to Cassian. “I need to know how Senator Organa does her hair.”

Cassian sighed. Other parents had warned him dealing with a teenager was very different than dealing with a child, but he and Jyn had been unlucky. Lyra had been an angel – or, at least as much of an angel as the daughter of a former spy and rebel could be – when she was thirteen, and fourteen, and even fifteen. But something about turning sixteen had instilled a new kind of stubbornness that not even Jyn possessed before now. Not only that, but Lyra suddenly spent much more time in front of a mirror, smoothing down stray hairs and inspecting her appearance. Something she was doing now, as a matter of fact.

“Unfortunately, I learned how to braid hair from your mother, not from Senator Organa, so this is what I know how to teach you. If you want to learn what Leia does, why don’t you ask her?” After all, Cassian and Jyn had agreed to send Lyra to Coruscant to study politics under Leia’s care, but she could learn more than politics while she was there.

Lyra’s eyes went wide at the suggestion. “Papa, you don’t just ask _Senator Organa_ ,” she carefully emphasized the words, “how she does her hair. Besides,” she waved him off, still staring at her reflection in the mirror. “It’s highly unlikely she does it herself. She’s got a dozen staff members to do that for her.”

“Why is it so important to do your hair like Senator Organa’s?” Cassian asked. “Your hair looks beautiful the way your mother taught you.”

Lyra muttered, “No reason,” under her breath, but a blush spread across her cheeks. Cassian’s eyebrows raised, a smirk coming to his lips. Oh, he wished Jyn were home to see this moment.

He moved to stand behind his daughter in the mirror, placing her hand on her shoulders. Lyra made an admirable attempt at hiding her tells – she was the daughter of a spy, after all – but Cassian had spent her whole life reading every emotion she ever had.

“There wouldn’t be a boy, would there? A nice young man back in Coruscant who happens to enjoy the way Leia’s hair looks?” Cassian teased.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Father.” Lyra’s chin shot up in defiance.

“Oh, no. Don’t pull the ‘Father’ nonsense on me now. You can tell me.”

Lyra’s blush grew, and Cassian felt torn. She was beautiful, his daughter, and growing into a wonderful young woman. Fiery like Jyn, and steadfast like himself. She knew what she wanted and she worked hard for it. Cassian understood she would be chasing after boys eventually – and that they would be chasing after her, no doubt.

But part of him remembered every moment that had gotten them to his point. Every fear he’d had when Jyn had first discovered she was carrying Lyra, the undiluted joy he’d felt the first time he’d felt her move within Jyn. The pride he’d had at her first steps and first words. How he’d kissed away every scrape she’d gotten, held her close every time she’d gotten ill. He remembered introducing her to her brother, and adoring the way she loved him at first sight. He’d stood behind her so many times to help her brush her teeth or braid her hair, just like he was standing behind her now.

Watching Lyra and Antonio grow had been one of the greatest pleasures of Cassian’s life, and he loved every step of it. But the idea of the next step, the step that would lead Lyra into her future and away from him, terrified him to no end. He’d always want to keep her in his arms just a little bit longer.

“Whoever this boy is,” Cassian whispered to her, “he’ll be a fool not to think you’ll beautiful.”

Lyra smiled quietly, a smile Cassian recognized to be his, and he took that as a sign that he could continue.

“Now, when you get to the city, you can style your hair however you want it. But, one last time, will you let me braid your hair? Just for old time’s sake.”

“Always, Papa.”

“Thank you, _mi amor_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, many thanks to [TheRebelCaptainNetwork](https://therebelcaptainnetwork.tumblr.com/) and [RebelCaptainPrompts](https://rebelcaptainprompts.tumblr.com/) for organizing #RebelCaptainAppreciationWeek. It's the end of the week now, but be sure to check out the amazing work that has been published by the RebelCaptain fandom on their pages :)
> 
> I'm [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr... Still always ready to cry about RebelCaptain, as well as the trailer for The Last Jedi


End file.
